once loved, Once Heartbroken
by xoxoSandraa
Summary: It's been 10 years since HE left me, 5 years since I've been raped, 4 years since I had Kaylee Hope Swan, and 2 years since I found someone who accept me and my daughter.Will it last? Will Edward ruin it?Everyone deserves happiness at one point right?
1. Chapter 1

Soooo I was listening to my iPod and I couldn't help but think, what if bella did move on without Edward? Well the song I am using if "I Miss My Friend" By Mario … also I have a poll up I was going to write them but quite frankly I don't think I would be able to come up with the words for each chapter and I don't want them to come out really bad….. so just pm me if you want the 3 story ideas.

_And even though the love we had is gone__  
__I'll still remember the good times__  
__While I live my life yours will go on__  
__Yes time will pass but the love we had will last__  
__I miss my babe_

- I miss my friend, Mario

Have you ever felt like you were missing out on life? Like there was something that you needed or wanted but you just didn't know what it was? I did. After Edward left me I was a mess. I didn't know what to do. I was a walking zombie. I didn't eat or interact with others. Mike and Angela had helped me but they weren't really working. It wasn't until I learned that with Jacob, he helped me forget. He was like my sun or my rock as most people would say. Eventually he left too. Just like everyone else did. Was it me or does everyone leave me at one point in life? And here I thought Jacob would be around for a while. Guess I was wrong.

There was a point in life when I was happy. That was when the Cullen were around. They left me on my 17th birthday. Maybe I wasn't good enough for them. I knew it was too good to be true. Ed—He couldn't even walk me to my house. He just left me in the woods. What kind of gentleman does that?

During my senior year, after Jacob just started ignoring me I decided I wasn't wanted or needed here so why stay? I applied to go to Stanford so I could get out of this town. Who knew I would actually get accepted? I'm going to study to be a lawyer; I want out of this town. There are too many memories or the Cul-Them. I just have to tell my dad and I have no idea how he's going to take the idea of me leaving him the day of graduation.

I thought I show fill him in slowly. So I was cooking him a really big dinner. He's sitting at the table just staring at me. I don't really know how to start the conversation.

"what was it you had to talk to me about Bella" said Charlie. He sounded suspicious like he knew what I was going to say but at the same time he doesn't.

"Um… Dad, I don't know how to say this but im leaving right after graduation. I can't stay I have to get out of this town., I've been accepted into Stanford and as soon as graduation is done I'm leaving. I already bought my ticket I just wanted to let you know before you found me gone and got worried" I rushed out. His face was turning purple, I think he's angry but oh well. I could care less I need out of this town. There's nothing for me over here anymore, if I stay any longer I'm going to end up hurting myself or worse.

"HOW COULD YOU JUST THINK YOU CAN LEAVE RIGHT AFTER GRADUATION? WHAT ABOUT JACOB? WHAT ABOUT ME DO WE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?" he yelled at me. Did he not understand?

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. He was yelling at me because I wanted to leave and start a life on my own? "Jacob wants nothing to do with me! He left me in my time of need. I tried to get in contact with him! It's not my fault he doesn't want to speak to me! But it's alright because I'm leaving in a month anyway so you wont have to out up with me!" I said back. I started out calmly but the more I spoke, the more I started screaming I was furious! I have a right to leave and go to college just because he's my dad doesn't mean I have to be with him 24/7 and take care of him.

Before he could say anything I stormed out of the house. I went for a drive so I could cool down but it wasn't working; I needed to do something reckless, I need to heard ed-Him speak; his voice is like a drug to me and I can't get enough of it.

~~~~~~~Edward suck's~~~~~Edward suck's~~~~~~Edward suck's!~~~~~~

_A month later_

I was time for graduation, and to say I was nervous would be an understatement. The principle asked me to sing for the school and I had no idea what to sing till last night. I stayed up all night writing the lyrics and coming up with the beat. Im going to use a band, the song is about Edward, after I wrote this song I felt like I could let go of him. Hopefully I don't miss a note. I have a friend who's going to play the guitar for me.

"so call of 2000 I now welcome Isabella Swan, whom got accepted into Stanford and is majoring in Law. "

Oh god I cant breath! I cant do this I cant im going to emabrass myself I know I am.

"come on Bella, I know you can do it" said Leah, she's been there ever since Jacob left. Shes also had her heart broken and she's still get through her broken heart.

Well here goes nothing…

"Ooh hey, yeah

Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm…

_[Chorus:]_  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm…

_[CHORUS:]_  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger

Come on, now  
Oh, yeah

Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go

_[Repeat CHORUS]_

Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My lonliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger"

Everyone was staring at me in shock. I don't know why; did I sing bad? Was the song horrible? I worked hard on it and I felt like I could let go now. Everyone started clapping and some were still trying to get over the fact that I could sing and dance.

As soon as graduation was done I told Leah that I had to go before my plane left. I didn't have anything to say to Charlie; as far as I'm concerned he has his Jacob; why would he need me?

I was taking off to California when I thought; this could be my fresh start. I could start all over and find happiness again.

**An/ okay, this has to be the LONGEST I have ever wrote. Im surprised I even wrote it, I usually wouldn't actually take the time to actually sit and write. Be easy on me this is like the 2****nd**** thing I have ever written and I don't want to be let down. I don't know when I am going to be able to get the next chapter out but I will try. **

**Reviews make me happy! So review and I will get back at you! ;) **


	2. important

I'm sooo sorry for not updating but life has been hard. Just Last week on Sunday, I tried to commit suicide. I tried to overdose on my mother's pills. Luckly, the pills were heartburn pills and only 150 mg a pill. My little sister found me swallowing a bunch of pills and went to get my mother.

I don't want anyone to wait any longer for an update so, I'm offically putting my unfinished stories up for adoption. PM me if you want it. I dont care if im even involved in the writing just take them off my hands so I dont have another thing to stress about. I'm sorry for all the people who reviewed and alerted this story but between school and family drama and going to therapy now I dont think I have the time or even energy to update anymore. I'm truly and deeply sorry.


End file.
